


(Baby Baby) We Can Do All That We Want

by orphan_account



Series: Aunt Kimmy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Cybersex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim discovers Omegle, and makes a new friend.





	(Baby Baby) We Can Do All That We Want

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit Kim/Olivia in this fic, but it’s briefly mentioned. I’ve tagged this as rape/noncon because Kim is underage.   
> Please read the tags before reading!! My work isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. 
> 
> This is FICTION! Enjoy!

Kim discovers Omegle through a friend, and now she spends hours each night talking to random strangers. It takes almost a week of casual conversations with a wide range of people before she encounters someone naked on screen. 

The woman older, likely in her early thirties, and she’s stunning. Her jet black hair falls down past her trim waist, and her eyes are a deep golden brown. She’s topless, and her breasts are large and her nipples are hard. When she sees Kim she grins widely. Kim freezes, eyes locked on the woman’s bare breasts. She’s finally started back to the present when the woman laughs on screen. 

“You can look as much as you want sweetheart, don’t be shy.” Kim blushes furiously and reaches for the trackpad to disconnect. “Hey now,” the woman calls before Kim can exit out of the browser, “there’s no need to run away quite yet. What’s your name?” 

Kim hesitates, but after a few seconds she moves her hand from the computer to her lap. “Kim,” she says softly. 

“Hi Kim. I’m Cheyenne.” The woman’s smile softens. “You’re a very beautiful girl, has anyone ever told you that before, Kim?” 

Kim’s blush deepens. “N-no,” she stumbles over the word. 

“Well it’s true.” Cheyenne moves closer to the screen to get a better look at the young girl. “Your skin looks as soft as velvet. What I wouldn’t give to be able to feel it right now.” 

Kim’s hand moves without any conscious effort and her fingers smooth across her neck. Cheyenne groans softly. “Is it as soft as I thought it would be sweetheart?” Kim nods. Cheyenne licks her lips and continues, “I’d love to see more of that gorgeous skin. Do you think you could take off that shirt for me, Kim?” Kim nods again and reaches for the hem of her shirt, and with both hands pulls it up and over her head. She sets it on the desk beside her and looks at the woman on her screen. 

Cheyenne’s eyes are dark and locked onto Kim’s chest. Kim hasn’t developed breasts like some of her classmates yet, her chest still fairly flat with two puffy and pale pink nipples. She wraps both arms around herself to cover her chest. 

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of sweetheart, you’re gorgeous just as you are. Let me see you, please?” Cheyenne smiles softly and Kim smiles back, just as gently. Her arms fall to her sides again and she stays still as the older woman rakes her eyes over every inch of the skin that is bared to her. Cheyenne’s breathing is audible through the speakers, and Kim can hear her lower body moving off screen. 

“Can you touch yourself for me, Kim? I’m not there to do it for you, so can you rub your sweet little tits for me?” Kim gasps at the request but complies immediately. Her right hand comes up and it rests lightly over her left breast, the peak just barely visible through the gaps between her fingers. “Pinch your nipple for me sweetheart.” Kim does and lets out a soft groan. Cheyenne swallows roughly at the sound. “Now the other one.” Again, Kim does as she’s told. 

Cheyenne scoots down in her chair so she’s only visible from the chest up, but Kim can see her shoulder moving on the edge of the screen. “Wha-what are you doing?” 

“You’re making me feel so good sweetheart, I need to take care of myself since you’re not here to help.” 

“Can I see? Please?” Kim can feel the heat rushing to her face, but she keeps her eyes locked onto Cheyenne’s. The older woman doesn’t move for a few seconds, but when Kim whispers “please” a second time she tilts the camera down and scoots back so she’s visible from her shoulders to just above her knees. She’s sitting on her bed, completely naked, and her deeply tanned skin looks soft and welcoming. Cheyenne leans back and props herself with one arm, the other draped across her stomach. Before Kim can say anything though, Cheyenne bends her knees and spreads her legs wide, planting both feet on the mattress. Kim’s jaw drops as she stares at her bare cunt. She’s explored her own pussy, and she spends every moment she can touching and tasting her niece, but this is the first time she’s ever seen a grown woman’s pussy up close outside of porn. It’s pink and glistening, and Kim’s mouth waters as she stares. 

“What do you think, Kim?” Cheyenne brings the arm not holding her up between her thighs, using her index and middle fingers to rub gently across her clit. “Have you ever played with yourself like this before?” 

Kim has to swallow a couple of times before she can speak. “Yeah, I touch myself almost every day. I love it!” 

Cheyenne hums approvingly and her fingers start to move faster. “Can you show me sweetheart? Show me what you like best.” Kim complies immediately, standing and removing her shorts and panties in the same hurried motion. When she’s completely nude she stands still, her eyes downcast. On screen Cheyenne leans forward so she can see better, and her eyes rake across Kim’s pale skin. She’s silent for so long Kim can feel her blush spreading from her cheeks down over her chest. She’s just about to speak when Cheyenne finally responds. “Turn around for me?” Kim does, relieved that she can’t see Cheyenne’s face for the time being. She can hear the older woman moving on screen, the slick sounds her fingers make as she continues to rub her cunt. 

“You look incredible Kim. Sit back down now, I want you to show me that sweet slit.” 

Kim turns and drags her chair away from her desk before sitting. She glances up to the computer and lets out an involuntary moan. Cheyenne has started to finger herself, and now has two digits fucking in and out in a smooth, slow rhythm. Kim’s eyes are locked on her, and without even thinking about it she brings her right hand down to touch herself. 

“There you go baby,” Cheyenne groans “let me see your pretty little cunt.” 

Kim uses her index and middle fingers to spread her labia and expose her opening, and she can feel a hot rush of pleasure run through her as the woman on screen watches. She holds herself open like that for nearly a minute before she gives in to her desperate need to rub her clit. Using those same two fingers she pinches it lightly, then rubs the pads over it. Her back arches and her eyes close at the touch, and she repeats the motion again and again. She’s so absorbed in her own pleasure that she’s nearly forgotten about her audience until Cheyenne’s voice floats through her haze. 

“Fuck Kim, you look incredible like that. Can’t wait to touch you myself!” Kim opens her eyes and finds that the woman has three fingers inside herself now, and her free hand is rubbing her clit so fast that her hand just looks like a blur between her legs. Kim’s hands move to copy her motions without a conscious decision, and Cheyenne moans when she notices. 

Kim fits two fingers into her cunt easily, and within a few minutes she’s got three in up to the hilt. Every time Cheyenne adjusts or changes her position Kim follows, mirroring her every move. It only takes a couple minutes before Cheyenne is panting and calling out Kim’s name as she cums hard. Kim is shaking and whining, both of her hands working between her thighs. Cheyenne lets her struggle for another minute before she realizes what the girl is waiting for. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” she orders in a firm voice. And Kim does, her breath catching and her legs shaking as she falls apart. Long seconds later Kim collapses back into her chair when her body finally relaxes. She’s still panting softly when Cheyenne asks if she’s ever done anything like this before. 

“Never on the computer like this, but yeah.” Kim brings both legs up to sit cross-legged on the chair. Cheyenne feels another jolt of lust at the sight of the girl’s pussy, now red and puffy and soaked. She quickly focuses back on the conversation when Kim says, “I play like this with my cousin Olivia a lot. It’s my favorite! And she loves it too!” The teen looks so excited and Cheyenne laughs at the blissful expression on her face. 

“And did your cousin teach you how to play with yourself like that? Because you looked like you really knew what you were doing!” The woman’s mouth waters at the thought of another woman using Kim for her own pleasure. 

“Oh, no she’s just a baby. I’ve been teaching her as much as I can!” 

The woman’s eyes and mouth both widen in shock. “You’ve- how old is she? How long have you been playing with her?” 

“She’s one now, her birthday was a couple months ago. And the very first time was when she was only a few months old. She was so tiny, I couldn’t stop myself!” Cheyenne feels a hot lick of want wash over her body at the raw desire that’s obvious in Kim’s voice. She licks her lips, trying to create some moisture in her mouth that has suddenly gone dry. Kim is still talking, apparently so excited to finally have someone to share her experiences with. She’s just telling Cheyenne about the time she had the baby lick Nutella out of her cunt when the older woman interrupts. 

“I want to see you play with her. Will you show me the next time you get the chance?” She’s never been interested in children that young before, but the thought of watching Kim use her infant cousin like that is irresistible. 

Kim is quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Ok,” she says slowly. “But how?” 

Cheyenne tamps down the sudden desire to cheer at the girl’s decision. She takes a deep, calming breath before answering. “Have you ever heard of an app called Wickr?”


End file.
